bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Shadow Cat Nyami/@comment-26336535-20160312220834
So I had one summon, and decided to try my luck. As a result, I pulled Nyami. Looking at Her LS and her BB from her 5* form, I had hoped I got a super powerful nuker. But no. Her LS is the strongest Damage LS in the game right now, even beating out Avant (Avant still has that HP buff though). Her SBB can spark with itself for even more damage, and can produce Red Sparks at a very nice rate. Plus, she has a Crit-rate stealth. Selfish, but relatively powerful in terms of buffs. Her BB provides nice team damage support, and fills itself (not up to SBB) when you use it, making it a reliable source of damage. However, her SBB requires consecutive uses to reach max potential against a single target, and her sphere and ES provide little for her damage and survivability. That means you need to consistently use her SBB to reach max damage. If you're using her as a leader and want her SBB to deal full damage, you'll need to bring a crit-rate buffer like Randolph or Hadaron (not a problem for old players). That could then increase the risk of death for every other unit in your squad as you add more stealth units. Her UBB is extremely powerful, with a massive ATK and Crit damage buff, along with 100% chance of Red Sparks, and BC on spark. It can even spark on itself. However, I believe Avant's UBB can out damage her's on both initial cast, and over the next few turns. Someone should test that, but I guess another powerful UBB is nice. "But Zephyrus, isn't all that pretty nice?" Yes, it is. However, most of the nukers have some kind of buff to their ATK stat to multiply with whatever side buffs the team has. They also tend to have some kind of survivability buff. Hadaron: His total ATK buffs from himself alone total to 1230%, and his DEF increases as he dies, not to mention his 50% HP buff and massive base stats. Then he has stealth Randolph: 50% HP from LS, 460% ATK buff, 70% DEF buff, boosted REC, and lifesteal on SBB, along with stealth. Rize: Massive SBB multiplier in an AOE, Boosts ATK at full health. Ravenna: (too lazy to look up exact stats) A massive SBB multiplier, high ATK stat, high ATK buffs, elemental buffs. And then there's others I don't care to list. Judging from her LS, she seems like a nuking unit, and some of her skills clearly point to that. However, it seems like Gumi wanted to try to make another nuker, but then decided we didn't really need one so they made some kind of hybrid. Her sphere barely boosts her stats and her survivability is too RNG based. Nyami's only ATK stat buffs are 20% from her sphere and 80% from her LS. I don't hate her, however. I'm simply criticizing her kit. I'm sure Gumi wanted her to be a nuker, but she's not a very good one. Her LS could make up for it since it would support other nukers better than most of their own LSs. Then, for the same reason I don't like Avant that much (yes, I appreciate the damage support, but) they don't support their LS on their own. They don't provide Crit rate buffs on SBB, meaning without the right sub units, you'll need to repeatedly switch between SBB and BB. That means for maximum damage, you need to switch between BB and SBB. They don't work well as spark blankets, meaning if you plan to autobattle, you're limited to units that match their animation or are spark blankets. TL;DR Her LS is amazing but tells lies: she's not a good nuker. Kinda works, but you'd need an actual nuker to work with her.